Between Two Worlds
by Forgotten-Kioku-no-Reimei
Summary: After the battle with Naraku, Inu Yasha has paid the ultimate price. Kagome is now left alone in feudal japan with no one by her side. Until some mysterious things begin to happen. Im no good at summeries just read it plz. its my 1st plz R&R!
1. Last Chance

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 1- Last Chance  
  
Mate- pronounced Mahte.. wait  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"INU YASHA!" her black hair flew in the wind as she ran towards her fallen comrade. Tears that she thought couldn't be shed, steamed down her fairsh complexion. Kneeling at his side, she knew the worst was here.  
  
"Ka...Kagome." golden, amber eyes watched her with joy and sorrow, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you once again. Can you feel anything?" Kagomes' light-heartedness was of no use now. Her cheerful voice and smile was enough to make anything better, except this.  
  
"Good. N..nno. I can't feel anything. I'm not going to be alright. Not th..this time." his breathing was staggered and heavy. His words become slurred at times and he stuttered every so often.  
  
Inu Yasha had so much to tell Kagome. He wanted to be with her and only her for the rest of his life, he wanted to be her "boyfriend", as she called it, have a family with her, and be happy. But, most importantly, he despirately wanted to tell Kagome that he loved HER, not Kikyo. Now, would never have that chance.  
  
"Dont talk like that! Your going to be alright! I promise! I'll take you back to my time and take you to a hospital. They'll make you better!" tears poured down Kagomes face. She felt a clawed hand gently touch the side of her face.  
  
"Stop that Kagome! You kn..know I hate it when you cry. Th..there's no reason for tears." Inu Yashas' words and eyes were so gentle. Life was draining for him and his breath became more shallow by the minute. He didnt want to be alone again, not again. He wouldn't be able to take that. Looking up at Kagome, he wiped away her tears and took her hand. "Please.....stay with me." he begged.  
  
"I can't. I couldn't. Even if I tried."  
  
Kagome watched Inu Yasha intently. The cute puppy dog ears that she loved so much were down. The hanyou that she knew for so long, her hanyou, was dying. He was soaked in his own blood and his body was broken. Cuts, gashes, scars, broken bones; his once silvery hair was dyed partly red because of the blood. The only thing that remained of his clothes were bits of a white undershit (now stained with blood) and his ripped up pants. Even if Kagome COULD get him to her time, there's be no way he'd survive the night. Demonic blood was mixed up in his own and had seeped through his wounds. The odds of the demonic blood of their long time enemy matching that of InuYashas were next to nothing. That alone singled his death, besides his dramatic blood loss. Doctors would have no way of saving him, all the mediciene in the world couldnt fix the damage.  
  
For the past 3 years, since she was 15, Kagome had spent almost everyday of her life in the Feudal Age. She dropped out of school, gave up seeing her present-day family, gave up her adolesant years, her present-day friends, everything one could think of. All was given up for the dangerous and exciting land of Feudal Japan. Over the years she'd grown quite attached to her arogant half breed and had even fallen in love with him.  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha tried to sit up but couldnt. Now was the time for the truth to be unvailed, now was the time for Kagome to knwo that he loved her more than he could ever love Kikyo. She had to know before it was too late. Even if she didnt feel the same, it didn't matter, he'd be dead soon enough.  
  
"Nani?" tears began to fall again.  
  
He seemed to be in so much pain. Kagome would've given anything at that moment for Inu Yasha to be alright again. She ripped a piece off her school uniforms shirt and began to dab the sweat and blood from his face. She decided to go and get some water from a nearby river.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water. Please don't go."  
  
"Hurry."   
  
With that, Kagome found something to hold water, ran off and came back. Kagome propped InuYasha up on her lap and handed him the water. He gulped down almost all of it, and Kagome used some to wash off his wounds.  
  
"Kagome.. I need to te..tell you something."  
  
"Shh.. you need to save your strength." Kagome put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama." InuYasha turned his head away, still propped up on Kagome's lap.  
  
"For what? You haven't done anything!" She smiled, "And didn't I tell you to save your strength? Do you want to die quicker?" that last part was angry. "Wait, he just apologized! The stubborn dog apologized!"  
  
"For calling you names, almost killing you, making you leave school, taking you from you fam-" he was silenced by Kagomes hand.  
  
"I left my present-day famile out of my own free will, thank you very much! Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Miroku, were all my real family and you ARE part of my REAL family. Family isn't just blood, it's the people you care about! I," she gasped, "no.." she whispered.  
  
Once more, another tear rolled down her face as she slowly moved away her make shift rag. Revealing 2 fang marks left by Naraku's poisonous, spider bite on InuYasha's neck. This meant that the poison would take its effect soon if it hadn't already.  
  
"What a horrible way to die. So slow and painful." Kagome thought to herself, lifting the hanyou up to her and cradeling him like baby or a young child. A few seconds went by until InuYasha began to gasp for air and cough blood.  
  
"Kagome..." he smiled and gasped her name. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear so he could get one last look at her face.  
  
"I guess she'll never know. It's too late now. I wish I could've changed things Kagome but I can't. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wihs I could've told you the truth. Please.." InuYasha's thoughts raced. Too late now to tell her now. He had failed.  
  
"Inu...Yasha...please..mate..." she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. She was out of tears.  
  
" K-Ka-go-mmee..." the hanyou, half breed's voice trailed off as he exhaled his last breath. He closed his amber eyes for the last time and his body relaxed.  
  
"INU YAAASHAAA!" Kagome screamed and hugged him tight.   
  
*~END CHAPTER 1~*  
  
************************  
  
} 


	2. Let Me Go


    A/N: Thank you soooo much to BakaBokken for the review!! Thank you soo much!! I tried to fix that html.. Hope it works!! ::crosses fingers::
    Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!
    Between Two Words
    Chapter 2- Let Me Go
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    It was a dark, starry, warm and peaceful night. It was during the summer and the smell of blood was deteriorating. A calming breeze combed Kagome's hair, as she sat rocking her deceased friend. She had stopped crying about an hour ago, when she realized that her and InuYasha were under the God Tree. The same place where they were brought together was the same place they were separated. (AN: Kind of ironic dont ya think? srry..)
    The warmth of his body and the sound of his voice were long gone. Kagome knew that she had to bury him, give him that decency. The girl stroked his hair and talked to him quietly.
    "You know InuYasha, I always thought that I would be the one to die in battle," she laughed, "When I first met you, I thought you were an arrogant, self-centered, mean and rude jurk. But as I got to know you, I realized something. I realized that... your not self-centered and that you only seemed that way because of your past. I wish you could of opened up to me sooner though. I mean jeez, you knew so much about me and I knew almost nothing about you for the longest time!" Kagome was quiet for a minute. "Know what else InuYasha? That was a very brave thing you did. Sacrificing your life like that. You knew that you'd be giving up your life by making the choice you did. By remaining as a hanyou when you could have easily transformed into a demon but you didn't. And all for us, so that you wouldn't take the chance of hurting us. You stayed as a hanyou, fought as a hanyou and died as an hanyou. But, I wish that we has become closer longer ago." Silence again; for a linger time though. "Remembering that battle still scares me InuYasha."
    _*Flashback*
    The smell of freshly spilled blood was thick in the air. The sun was rising and the battle was far from ending. Miroku was using his wind tunnel to suck up demons, Kagura and Kanna were murdered by Naraku who used them to make himself stronger. Even Shesshomaru was involved in the battle, avenging the merciless murder of Rin and Jaken. He had arrived too late to save them. Sango was put up against Kohaku, who was still under Naraku's mind control. Shippou was by Miroku's side trying to help. Inuyasha and Kagome were against Naraku with Shesshomaru on their side.
    "Hiraikotsu! Kohaku! Watch out!" one of Naraku's spider legs pierced through Sango's back as she pushed Kohaku out of the way. Naraku then did the same to Kohaku. They were dead. Miroku then dropped to the ground. His body couldn't take anymore of the poisoned insects. There was nothing Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou and Shesshomaru could do except fight on. A few moments later, another pain-filled scream pierced the air and a laugh emerged from Naraku.
    *End Flashback*_
    "Oh Inuyasha! Shippou, he was only a kitsune and Kohaku, only 11. Why's it come to that? At least Sango and Kohaku are finally together and with their family. Miroku's probably still up to his lecherous ways with Sango. Who knows? Maybe the two are married by now?" Kagome continued to laugh at the thought of the two walking down the aisle together. For a second, Kagome thought that she had heard Inuyasha laugh too. "Glad you found that funny." She pulled away from the dead hanyou, laid him down and finished cleaning him up for his burial.
    After cleaning his up, Kagome began to dig his resting place, just deep enough so that nothing would dig him up. She laid a blanket down on the bottom that Keade had made her. Slowly, carefully, Kagome set Inuyasha in the grave and covered him with a blanket from her own time, and her own bed.
    "Rest in Peace koi, Don't forget us." She kissed his forehead, looked at him one last time, memorizing his features. Her eyes rested on the rosary that she had controlled him with. Memories flooded her mind of all the times she had to "sit" Inuyasha. It had become a comfort for them both. It meant that they both were still there. By being able to say the magic word, Kagome knew that her hanyou was still with her and the same for Inuyasha. Her fingers toiled with the beads, then reached back behind his neck and pulled the rosary off. "I free you now… Inuyasha." She covered his head with the remainder of the blanket, climbed out and painfully filled the hole that she has dug with her bare hands.
    "Because I won't forget you." Kagome whispered placing flowers over top the grave, next to the tombstone which read:
    
    
    **HERE LIES INUYASHA**
    Defeated the evil Naraku
    Remained true to himself and faithful to his friends
    The greatest hanyou Feudal Japan will ever know
    A well deserved rest and place in our hearts
    **REST IN PEACE**
    
    
    A twig snapped behind Kagome and she spun around. Locking eyes with someone she least expected.
    *~END CHAPTER 2~*************************
    A/n: so what did you guys think?? Over done? Anything? Sorry it took me so long to get it up! ive been really busy!! Im working on Chapter 4 on paper. I have ch.3 done just gotta type it~R&R plz!!!
    


	3. A Change of Character

  
  
A/N: Thank you soo much for my review!!! I really appriciate it! Okay, this is kinda a long chappy but, there are 2 flashbacks and a list. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 3- Change of Character  
  
Kagome gasped at the figure that stood before her.  
"You were the only one that changed him. I suppose I underestimated you girl. Who would know that a human such as yourself could have the strength to stand by a demon and a hanyou in the battle against Naraku. I have buried your comrades. You have had enough for a day. One question though."  
"Yes?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you try to change him? Why did you do everything that you did?"  
"I stayed here at first because it was exciting, although I hated your brother." Kagome waited for the 'half-brother' correction but it never came. "Then, I learned to love him as her was. Why would you change something that was fine the way it was? I just accepted him and was a friend to him, that's all. It's amazing what happens when someone has a person that they con trust and accepts them for who they are."  
"I see," Shesshomaru walked up towards Inuyasha's grave, "You fought well my brother. You've proved yourself worthy. Full demon or not. You've died with honor. Rest in peace…Inuyasha-san.  
Kagome smiled. Never before had she heard Shesshomaru refer to Inuyasha even close to that. It was nice but sad at the same time. He turned to Kagome.  
"Come, and I will take you to where your comrades have been laid to rest."  
Kagome nodded, got up and followed. Glancing back at her hanyou's tomb to make sure it was still there and half-hoping to see him up in his tree safe-and-sound. Never happened. Kagome looked around and could still see limbs, blood and other such things. The strong smell of blood had almost left Kagome but, it was torture for Shesshomaru, who was becoming sick to the scent of Rin's blood.  
  
Flashback  
Shippou's body lay on the ground. Kagome ran over and picked him up, rocking him slowly.  
"Shippou?! Shippou?! Shippou please wake up!" Kagome begged but her surrogate never moved. She moved her hand from the back of his head and it was a deep shade of red. Kagome screamed and tried to wipe off the blood in the grass. Having the child's blood on her was something she never wanted. "WAIT! He's still bleeding! He's still alive!" a small beam of hope invaded the girl's mind. "Inuyasha, distract him for a bit." she said loud enough so that only he would hear. Inuyasha looked over, saw Shippou and nodded.  
Kagome ran to behind the God Tree, where her backpack was, to get the first aid kit.  
"C'mon Kagome. Let's go. You've got to hurry." She tried to make herself move quicker but in doing so, she hadn't realized what was going on around until Inuyasha was flung into her. They both cried as they hit the ground and the kitsune fly from her arms. Kagome watched her fur ball fly, in what seemed to be slow motion and suddenly; his eyes flew open. The girl couldn't help but feel excitement. Shippou landed and started to run towards her (to the best of his ability of coarse) calling, "Kagome! Kagome!" so happily. The two were starting to get up. Inuyasha on Kagome's right and the tree on her left. Kagome held out her arms to the kitsune and called to him. Shippou never made it. The child never made it to his surrogate parents.  
End Flashback  
  
The two arrived at the graves. Kagome looked at each one, reading the engraved inscriptions.  
  
Miroku  
Monk & Lecher  
Gave his life to protect his friends and avenge his family  
Eternal Peace  
  
Sango  
Demon Hunter  
Sister & Friend  
She died for her brother, May the both find eternal peace with their family  
  
Kohaku  
Future Demon Hunter  
Brother of Sango  
Reunited with his family & free from Naraku's control  
  
Shippou  
Fox Kitsune  
Reunited with his parents  
Surrogate son to Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Rin  
Young, Human Girl  
Deprived of a brighter future, Innocent victim of Naraku Peace Be With You  
  
Jaken  
Friend  
Loyal and Faithful  
He will never be forgotten  
  
"Did you do all this?" Kagome asked quietly, in a mix of amazement and disbelief.  
"Yes."  
"I'm sure they appreciate it."  
Shesshomaru looked at Rin's tombstone, he made sure to carve hers neatest and give her the best flowers. Since, she was only a little human girl and, the only human he ever loved.  
  
Flashback  
"I smell fresh blood. Human blood. It must be Naraku's work again. Since, he is the only demon that would attack a human and be willing to face my wretched half-brother and those pathetic friends of his." As the full demon approached the scene, reality struck. "That scent. I recognize that scent. It's Rin's." Shesshomaru arrived on the scene to fund Rin and Jaken's lifeless bodies. He immediately pulled out the Tensaiga. But when he pulled it out, he could not see the demons the netherworld. It was too late they were gone for good.  
End Flashback  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Okay…so what do you guys think? Not as good as my other chapters but, hey…im developing writers block. Any ideas? Im kinda losing it!! Help!! Lol! Anyway, R&R!! I would like to get 2 more reviews. Even if its just "Hi. I read you story. Bye." kk I have school tomorrow so I gotta go. Layter!  
  



	4. A Visit

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD   
COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 4- A Visit  
  
A/N: This is a really short chappy. Hope you like it!! i havent been getting any   
reviews lately but, im still gunna write. This is kinda a waste for a chappy but  
hey!! who cares!----------  
  
Kagome was lying on her side underneath the God Tree on the opposite side of   
Inuyasha's grave. A figure stood in the shadows watching her, waiting to make a   
move. He walked towards the sleeping girl.  
  
"Why hasn't she moved on? Can't she see that by staying here it will only make   
things worse? Stupid girl!"  
  
The figure jumped back into the shadows when Kagome started to stir. She picked  
her head up, rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
  
"That's funny. I could have sworn that... No. It couldn't be. Your dreaming   
Kagome. It's not possible and you know it. Just go back to sleep." Kagome laid   
her body down, rolled over and stared at the stars above her head. She had just   
about given herself up to her sleepiness when...  
  
!!!!CRACK!!!!  
  
Kagome gasped, shot up and looked around frantically. "Who's there!? Show yourslef!  
Who's out there?!"  
  
end chapter 4---------- 


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
"I'm Holding Out For A Hero" by: Bonnie Tyler  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers for staying with me! BakaBokken: special thanks to you! youve been then from ch.1! Thanks mucho!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 5- The Rescue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome jumped up and ran for her arrows. A demon lept out of the bushes and gave chase. She reached for her arrows as the deom slashed at Kagome's back.  
  
Where have all the good men gone?  
  
And where are all the gods?  
  
Kagome's fingers stretched for the arrows.  
  
Where's the street wise hercules to fight the rising odds  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what i need  
  
She clutched the arrows, steadied her bow, turned and shot an arrow into the demon's eye. The demon screamed in pain and swipped at Kagome. She jumped back and tried to shoot another arrow, but this time the demon caught it, crumbling it up in his claws. The demon lunged.  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be freash from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
He's gotta sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life  
  
Kagome turned and ran,"Inuyasha!" then she remembered, he won't come this time. "I'm on my own now." She turned and shot another arrow into the demon. The tip of his claw caught her front.  
  
Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach.  
  
There's someone reaching back for me.  
  
Kagome fell forward, turned and screamed. Covering her face for protection. A faint sound came to her.  
  
"Hireikotsu!" the demon's hand fell off.  
  
"What?! But she's..."The voice in her head came once again,  
  
"Kagome, get up! Fight! I can't help you anymore! Hurry!"  
  
Kagome jumped up and continued to fight.  
  
Racing on thunder end rising with the heat.  
  
It's gunna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
  
The battle was too long for Kagome. She was tiring and the demon was getting the upperhand. She was down to her last two arrows and she had to make them count. She was in a lot of pain, but Kagome couldn't give up. Once again, the demon made a lunge at her. Kagome shot her second to last arrow into his chest, weakening him for a moment.  
  
"I can't do it. I can't beat him." Kagome screamed when the demon raised his claws to strike.  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be freash from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
He's gotta sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life  
  
Just as the demon was about to strike, his arm was cut into pieces and five claw marks appeared on his chest. Kagome sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened. First, she could've sworn Sango was there and now Inuyasha! She smiled knowing that this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, they were trying to protect her. The demon smirked, regenerated his claws and arms. Kagome stepped back in surprise that he hadn't done this sooner.  
  
"You can't beat me girl. Your down to your last arrow and I have the upper hand here." he growled.  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
  
I would sweat that there's someone, somewhere watching me  
  
Kagome stood ther, planning how she was going to put this last arrow to use. The demon smirked and jumped at her, but she dodged. He disappeared and reappeared repeatitively. Kagome tried to keep track of him, yet she was becoming increasingly dizzy as it progressed. The demon attacked at her turned back.  
  
Throught the wind and the chill adn the rain and the storn and the flood.  
  
I can feel his approach like fire in my blood  
  
She turned around and punched the demon with force that Kagome couldn't have possible imagined. Then, threw a rock at him. The demon jumped back in surprise. Kagome's vision started to blurr. She was loosing too much blood and staggered.  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be freash from the fight  
  
Kagome pulled her bow and took careful aim. If she missed then she was dead for sure. She was shaking with fear.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me." she prayed and let the bow fly.  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
He's gotta sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life  
  
The arrow spun towards the demon. It glowed a fiery pink and was followed by a blast of powerful wind. Kagome recogzined (A/N:sp?) it, as the wind scar. She stood there with her bow still ready and aimed. Nothing moved. She was too scared.  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be freash from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
He's gotta sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life  
  
"Nooooo!" The demon cried as the arrow pennitrated his bosy. A bright light surrounded him, Kagome covered her eyes. The light faded, Kagome looked back. There was no sign of the demon anywhere. She let her bow down.  
  
"Thank-you...both..." Kagome fell towards the ground, unconcious.  
  
I need a hero  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Ch.5  
  
A/N: likey? review plz.. 


	6. Reunited pt1

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 6- Reunited pt.1  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke upl to the smell of flowers, the sound of birds and her head in grass. She blinked twice and sat up looking around.  
  
"This place...It's...so...perfect." Kagome got up from her spot and walked around. The forest and flowers were in full bloom, there were butterflies ans singing birds flying around. The air was fresh and the sky was clear. "Why am I here?" Kagome gasped, "Wait! Did I die? I remember the battle but then, dark. Where am I?"  
  
Kagome continued to walk and found herself coming upon a river. Two figures began to come into focus. she immediately recongnized them. The two turned around sensing a presence.  
  
"Miroku...Shippou..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her arms and she hugged him tight. Kagome walked up to Miroku and smilied. Kagome put down Shippou and threw her arms around Miroku.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. Miroku returned the hug WITHOUT wandering hands!   
  
"Follow us Kagome." Miroku and Shippou began to walk to with Kagome close behind. Not a word was spoken as they entered into the forest.  
  
As a few minutes had passed when the group arrived in a blearing with three cabins, a vegetable garden and other such things. A young woman with long dark hair, a purple, green and white komono was collecting vegetables in a basket. She stood up, set the basket down and turned to Miroku.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"Sango, we've got something to show you."  
  
"What is it!?" Miroku and Shippou stepped back to reveal a curious Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango smiled  
  
"Sango!!!" the girls ran towards each other, hugged tightly and gossiped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night had fallen and Shippou was already asleep. Kagome and Sango were sitting aournd the fire when Miroku stepped in.  
  
"Kagome, you need to go outside now." his voice was dead serious.  
  
"Oooo.....kay...."Kagome got up and walked outside. Miroku turned to Sango adn winked. Sango smiled and allowed Miroku to put his arms around her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Keep walking! You'll know when to stop!" Kagome heard Miroku call to her as she continued forth into the forest. She heard a branch snap. Turning around to find that no one was there, she ran. Kagome stopped in the center of the forest to catch her breath. she never heard the silent sound of someone dropping down behind her. He placed his mouth near her ear.  
  
"Kagome." he breathed. She spun around locking eyes with the golden orbs that had been stolen from her such a long while ago.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome embraced him and cried into the hanyou's arms.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair,"It's okay Kagome. Please, stop crying. You know how much I hate it when you cry."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy, that's all. I've missed you so much Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." He wanted to beat himself up. iK'so! Just tell her! You're dead! There isn't anything worse than being dead so out with it you baka!i Inuyasha cursed himself mentally. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for removing that rosary but, can you put it back on me please? I'd prefer to wear it."  
  
Kagome complied with Inuyasha's request adn took the rosary out of her pocket. She looped it around his neck and attached the clip. Then backed away.  
  
"There." she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha lifted it up to see for himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end pt.1  
  
A/N: hee hee..  
  
k'so: swear word  
  
baka: fool 


	7. Reunited pt2

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 6- Reunited pt.2  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The sum was setting, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a limb infront of the river, watching it. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap his arms around her.  
  
"It's so bearutiful." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"She's so beautiful. Now, I have to tell her now. This is the perfect time! C'mon Iunyasha, go for it" Inuyasha was intoxicated with Kagome's scent. He loved it. Inuyasha could spend the rest of eternity with Kagome in his arms. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome's nervous voice. "You okay? I was worried there for a minute." she cuddled closer into the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course! What is it Inuyasha?" Their voices were quiet.  
  
"Do...do you...I mean..."  
  
"Nani Inuyasha?"  
  
"doyouloveme?"  
  
Kagome pushed herself back a bit. so she could see his face. His eyes were serious and unblinking.  
  
"He's serious. Oh my god, he's serious. Why am I so scared though? Yes!" Kagome's mind screamed while she stared into his eyes. Inuyasha began to panic when Kagome didn't answer. He started to get up, or at least try. But Kagome stopped him, looking up from his lap.  
  
"No! Wait. What did you say?" the hanyou tensed up.  
  
"Doyouloveme?"  
  
"Love you, love you? Like Sango and Miroku" he shook his head in a 'yes' motion. Kagome sat there in total shock and tears welled up i her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha growled and started to take off but was stopped by Kagome's hand on the side of his face. The two locked eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha leaned in towards each other.  
  
"Yes." Kagome whispered with her lips jsut barely touching Inuyasha's. The hanyou broke the frail distance. The two were locked in a light kiss. After a few minutes, they parted and Inuyasha stared at Kagome.  
  
"She loves me! Yes! Finally!" he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he raised his eyebrows in responce,"Do you love me? I mean, I know that you have feelings for Kikyo---" Inuyasha silenced Kagome with a kiss that he deepened by playing a little bit of tonsil hockey (A/n: srry.. i get a kick outta that phrase). When he relized that Kagome need air, he seperated from her.  
  
"I love YOU Kagome. Not Kikyo. You. Kagome." he nuzzled into her hair,"I love you."  
  
Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes and Inuyasha smiled back. The two once again leaned in for another deep kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Ch.6 pt.2  
  
A/N: thoughts? i hope i didnt screw it up to much...::crosses fingers:: plz review!  
  
JA NE!  
  
nani: what  
  
hai: yes 


	8. An: i have to tell ya sumthing

hey everyone... umm i prolly wont be updating for a bit.. cuz ive got broncitus (bron-kah-eye-tus) i cant spell it sorry...and i cant breath...anyway...im sick soo sorry... ill get back to it asap!! plz read the three sections below! plz n' thnk u!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Bakabokken- your awesome! Thx for being there from chp. 1! uve helped a lot! thanks 4 the info 'bout ch 5..also, you can never read too many fan fics! lol!!  
  
Unknown- sorry! i didnt mean to almost make you cry!! lol!! thx!  
  
PatrioticPuppy- thanks for the support and the info about chp.5  
  
InuPhoenix- thx for the suggestions. Ive incorporated some of ur ideas into the story.  
  
mirXsan4eva- thx for asking that person to give me suggestions! you were one of my first reviewers from Wish Upon A Star. Thx sooo much!  
  
CommButler- thx for the suggestions!!! you gave me an idea for another story (one-shot actually). You really helped out sooo much! Your ideas were awesome!!!! thx a bunch  
  
Arcan- Thx for the constructive critism! i apologize for my grammer and translating wrong! Thanks for correcting me!!! Really appriciate it!! thanks!  
  
UPDATES:  
  
Wish Upon A Star- part of chapter 3 is written, still needing ideas...  
  
Between Two Worlds- i have the story finished in my notebook. now i just have to upload and type it.  
  
APOLOGIZES:  
  
Id like to apologize for my mishaps in my stories. you see, i write, type and upload them at night before i go to bed cuz thats when i have time. My past few chappys i havent been profreading (havent in my others demo....) nor reading them over cuz i wanted to get them up. Sorry about that! im gunna be more careful with it. I read over what i posted and cringed. i agree with all of you. My grammer, not something i should stake my life on. Also, in Between Two Worlds, i saved it in my computer as 66-(chapter #) and when i tried to upload the second part of the 6th chappy, i put a 5 at the end to signal that it was the other half of the chappy. Stupid me (once again in a hurry) clicked the wrong document to upload. Resulting in the repeat of chapter 5. In addition, Im not fluent in japanese and i have learned alot of it threw the fan fics i read, although i am trying to learn it on my own through lessons. So id like to apologize for any wrong translations. I have finals right now so honestly, thats number one on my list and ive been totally stressed out. Finally, my computer half-way crashed a little bit age. Thus, leaving my without microsoft. ive been using notepad and that doesnt let me do crap. no bloding, no italics, no nahtin!! not even spell check! but, maybe thats why i took a comp. class. so i can do it on my own... but i like being dependant upon my comp. lol!! okay, if there's anything else ill put it up!!! Gomen!! 


	9. Talking With A Stranger

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 7- Talking With A Stranger  
  
A/N: There is a bit of a spolier in this chappy from the second Inuyasha movie! So as a review, this chapter does contain a possible spoiler from the second IY movie! Actually, I used part of it... I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE SPOILER PART.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to a small, wooden basket that was covered in blankets. She picked a bundle that lay beneath and began to rock it, soothing the tears that fell. Kouga walked up behind her.  
  
"Kindly shut that child up! It's giving me a headache." he growled. His head had not stopped spinning since that terror had arrived.  
  
"Sorry, I'm new at this. What'd ya expect?" Kagome grinned.   
  
"A quieter mut." Shesshomaru shot in. Kouga laughed.  
  
"Shesshomaru! Kouga!" Kagome glared at the two of them. It wasn't the child's fault that it couldn't speak and tell her what was wrong.  
  
"She takes after her father, never shuts up." Kagome laughed at Kouga's comment. It was obvious that it wasn't meant to hurt her. Kagome's memories flooded back and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah? What's your point?" Kagome smirked and tapped the baby on her small, cute nose.   
  
However, Kagome was grateful. Kouga and Shesshomaru had been helping her so much since Naraku and her "family" had been murdered. They had protected her and the baby from any harm and tried to help as much as possible. Especially Shesshomaru, the unofficial 'watch-guard', he seemed to be really enjoying the whole "uncle" business. Kouga was more hands-on with Kagome, although he still poked fun at Inuyasha whenever he got the chance. She was truly grateful that the two could put aside their differences and help her out.  
  
Shesshomaru studied his niece, who was cradled in Kagome's arms, still gazing around at all the sights around her. The baby's eyes light up when they fell upon her uncles and mother. She had light golden-brown eyes, white fuzzy ears, little claws and three purple strips on the side of her face. Indeed, this pup was of his half brother Inuyasha.  
  
"What's the child's name again?" Kouga asked peeking into her arms.  
  
"Satsuki."  
  
"What is she?" Kagome gave Kouga a weird look.  
  
"Is she half demon or full human?" Shesshomaru explained.  
  
"Ooh!! She's only a quarter demon, but she'll still have those periods were she becomes human like Inuyasha. Except, her's will last for three days instead of one. Otherwise, she'll look just like a demon and have the strength of a half demon."  
  
Kagome looked down at her baby. Satsuki was the cutest thing that she had ever seen. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Inuyasha would do if Shesshomaru or Kouga for that matter, ever touched her. Actually she could, she was just too scared to think about it. It wouldn't be pretty, let alone healthy. "I'm gunna take Satsuki to see her father. I'll be back soon." She walked off praying that they would continue to protect them. For the past couple of days, things had been going a little TOO easy. Like they wanted her to let her guard down, or something. Kagome felt uneasy, but hid it so that they wouldn't catch on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Satsuki, I want you to meet someone." Kagome knelt down infront of Inuyasha's gravestone.  
  
"Satsuki, this is you father. His name is Inuyasha and he's a hanyou. Inuyasha's reason why you have those cute ears. And claws...and strips.........and that golden color in your eyes." she said in a comical-matter-of-fact-yet-sentimental voice. "He died saving this era, but you'll learn more about that as you get older. Along with some other things. Your father died almost a year and a half ago, when I was 17. I'm sorry you can't meet him Satsuki, I really am."  
  
Satsuki began to coo and her tiny clawed fingers reached out. Kagome looked above the tombstone. There stood the faded, almost see-through figure of a smiling Inuyasha. Kagome presented the baby to her love as Satsuki continued to reach out for him.  
  
"Her name is Satsuki, Inuyasha." He nodded. Looking at the baby, his smile grew.  
  
"Satsuki." he mouthed and looked once again at Kagome, yet not a sound emitted from his mouth.  
  
"She's our daughter and looks just like you. She's like a mini-Inuyasha!" Kagome joked and Inuyasha's smile couldn't have been bigger. He looked to his daughter and then to Kagome.  
  
"Satsuki." he mouthed again, fading away. Kagome looked at Satsuki with a curious expression.  
  
"You suprise me more and more by the day Satsuki. Your not supposed to be able to do what you just did, for a little while yet. And your only four months. Must be the hanyou in you." Kagome smiled and her sleeping bundle.  
  
Flashback  
  
The tetsaiga's (sp) ultimate attack. A purifing arrow. Naraku had tried to fight it off. He was defenseless. No legs remained attached to his spider body. The two attackers were badly hurt. Inuyasha had taken a full-blown attack by Naraku for Kagome. Eventhough his fate was sealed, he faught on, next to Kagome. He wouldn't let Naraku defeat them. Not this time.  
  
This last attack took all the energy and power they had left inside. But it was strong, their fallen comrades would have been proud. The light was long and bright, the power shook the ground and there wasn't a sign of life for miles around. A loud boom overcame Naraku's screams and the light retreated. Naraku's ashes were swept up in the wind. Inuyasha was no where to be found.  
  
Kagome searched until she came across a trail of crimson. "Oh Kami..." her mouth whispered and fear stabbed her heart. "Iie...Iie..." She shook at the thought that passed her mind and followed the trail. "Please don't let it be Inuyasha." her mind begged. The girl from the future stopped and stared for a bit. She had come across a familiar scene, the God Tree. The setting of many-a-story. "INUYAASHAAAAAA!" Kagome sprinted forward.  
  
This is where the two would be parted. Two star-crossed lovers without a chance. Lovers who beat the odds and triumphed.Their journey was started in that very spot, the spot where Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha to the tree. For the journey to be completed there, it made it almost ironic. Like destiny would not let the two be, like it had to overrule and step in. No more would Kagome look towards this tree in search of her hanyou koi. She'd never be able to look at this spot the same way again, if she could even manage it. Her tears would forever stain that ground upon which they had walked and learned. What made it worse, was that perhaps no one would have any respect for it. That hurt Kagome. It was Inuyasha's spot. Future generations would never know the incredible history of that-one-spot. Their future was guarenteed thanks to Inuyasha and they'd never know.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome rocked her child a bit before heading back. "It's not like they'll kill me if I'm not back right away." Something inside Kagome was telling her to stall, that something wasn't right. Someone or something was waiting and she would not have a chance. She brushed it off. "It's just cause I have the baby with me and I haven't heard from my protectors." Kagome talked to herself quietly and feed her now awake baby.  
  
"Then why am I so scared....."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
A/N: iii'mmmm baaaaaccccckkkk!! muahahahahah!! omgosh, thank you all for your get well wishes and responces! It made me feel so much better! Thank you all!! Unfortunately, me and my computer are in a fight and I can't acess the names of all that "reviewed". I made a list cuz I wanted to thank each one of you. Anyway, I hope my grammer and spelling is better this time. I tried. I wrote this in class one day while we were reading "Romeo and Juliet" so sorry if it sounds weird. Also, Im debating weither or not i should fully crash my compy. If i do then i get Word back, but i'll also lose everything on here (which is a lot of stuff). What'd ya guys think about this chappy??? The story is done in my notebook. I hope you guys like it!!!! R&R plz!!! 


	10. Betrayal and Goodnight

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! THERES NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GENIOUS IDEA AS INUYASHA!  
  
Between Two Words  
  
Chapter 8- Betrayal and Goodnight  
  
"When they come for me I'll be sitting at my desk with a gun to my head, wearing a bullet proof vest. (Singing) "my my my" how the time does fly when you know your gunna die by the end of the night."- Keasby Nights by: Catch 22  
  
PatrioticPuppy: Kagome died. Sorta. I dunno its a weird state to discribe. I forget what the word to discribe it. But, you can think of it as dieing and then coming back to life. Like, a dream that is actually happening. Does that help at all? Sorry for the confusion.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Satsuki had just arrived back from their walk. Kagome called for Kouga, but it resulted in no responce. She tried again, then called for Shesshomaru. He too did not respond. Neither came. Usually Kouga would be all over her and the baby whenever she would so much as walk in the room. Shesshomaru would come and check on them within a few seconds. But for no responce from either, that wasn't right.  
  
"Something's not right." Kagome's eyes searched her surroundings for hints. Satsuki began to whimper. She scensed what Kagome could not. Satsuki knew what was happening. Kagome ran for her arrows, then she remembered something that made her skin crawl and her body shake.   
  
"He took them. He made me get rid of them. He took my arrows!" her mind cried. "NOOOO!!!" Kagome screamed. "I've gotta think of something quick. For Satsuki. What am I gunna do?!" Kagome tried hard not to panic. She had to think of a way out of this. "Run!" Her mind commanded and she obeyed.   
  
Kagome began to run blindly. Bushes and branches scraped at her shins and her eyes searched for a way to escape. Kagome's foot caught a tree root and she flew forward. The ground was cold, painful. She struggled to get up when a stab a pain shot through her leg and she looked down. A large, deep gash had carved itself into her leg and blood poured out. Kagome ignored the pain and continued to run. The area looked familiar and she saw the light at the end of the forest. The God Tree. That's where she had run to, it was the only place her sub-concious could think of. Kagome tried to sush Satsuki for she could hear her pursuer behind her, but because Kagome was bleeding she knew that it would serve no true purpose, he could sense her out without even trying. She just didn't want her baby to cry, she hated the sound of it. Just as Inuyasha had hated the sound of her own crying. Kagome's pursuer was closing in. He was right behind them. Kagome's chest burned like fire and she clutched Satsuki. She heard leaves stirring as the attacker closed the distance between them.  
  
Fear ran through Kagome's veins. All that she could think about was getting Satsuki to safety. She wasn't going to let this infant die. Satsuki had to much to live for, to much to see and do, she had to live! Inuyasha's daughter had to live and grow old. Inuyasha would want that. Kagome wanted it. This couldn't be happening. Kagome had been tricked. "I can't believe I let this happen." A tear ran down Kagome's face, she scolded herself quietly as she continued to run. A whip noise fell about Kagome and the two (Satsuki and Kagome) hit the ground. Kagome made a small, constraint gasp and her brown eyes were beginning to fill with red and her pupils disappeared. She lay on the ground with Satsuki, to the far side above her head, crying. Kagome's arms were above her head with her face down. Blood seeped through her clothing, staining it and the ground below.  
  
"Silence Mut!" the attacker growled and put the poor baby into a permant sleep with a single swip of his hand. Just like he had done to Kagome. "Two down, one to go." Shesshomaru turned around and began to walk away. His bloody claws still had one more victim.  
  
"KAGOME! Kagome where are you?!" Kouga's voice rang throughout the woods. Shesshomaru took his time getting to the wolf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her scent was still strong. But their was something distinct on it. He recognized it almost immediately as the scent of blood. Kagome's blood. "I have to get her. I have to find her. Something's not right and with Satsuki, Kagome's a walking target." Kouga's mind raced as fast as his legs.   
  
Kouga's agravation grew as his desprate search continued. On any other given day, Kouga would have easily been able to find her. For so reason however, he couldn't stay on her scent long enough to catch up. The faint aroma of Kagome once again caught his nose, along with the scent of her attacker. His eyes widened, his body growled when his mind made the connection. It was Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru had been the one to attack Kagome. Now everything made sense.   
  
Since Inuyasha had died, Shesshomaru had been acting a little too nice to Kagome. His character had changed completely towards the both of them. He had even convinced her to get rid of her arrows, and anything that she might be able to use to defend herself against any attack. Kouga couldn't believe he had been tricked so easily. And by Shesshomaru. SHESSHOMARU OF ALL PEOPLE! Cruel, heartless, cold, human-hating Shesshomaru suddenly becoming kind, loving, "here let me get this for you", food bringing, helpful Uncle Shesshomaru. Kouga stood there as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.  
  
"It was a trap! Agh! I should have known! How could I have been so stupid! I've got to get to Kagome." Memories of the day that his comrades were slaughtered came back.The pain, anger and disbelief of seeing his family lying there in pieces were overwhelming. "I can't lose anyone else." Kouga scolded himself aloud, not hearing Shesshomaru landing softly behind him.  
  
"Why do you not run if you know that I intend to kill you?"  
  
"What have you done to Kagome?" Kouga demanded, still not turning around.   
  
"She and that pitiful mut are dead."   
  
"You killed Satsuki..." his fangs were bared and his eyes burned with fury.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? She was just a pup! She didn't do anything to you to deserve to die!"  
  
"But that is where you are wrong. That mongrel was the child of a human and a hanyou, a half human. It disgraced the demon race. That thing did not deserve to live. But moreover, Satsuki, as you so affectionately called her, was the child of my half-brother, Inuyasha, who I dispised more than Naraku himself."  
  
"So you murdered her?!" Kouga's anger burned like wildfire inside.  
  
"And that wench mate of Inuyasha's."  
  
"Yoooouuuu...." Kouga stopped thinking. "You'll pay for that!" he jumped up, turning himself around. Kouga landed a few yards away from Shesshomaru with his claws, fangs bared and his eyes stone hard. His blood was rushing through his body. He took a swipe at Shesshomaru but he dodged. "Huh? Where did he go?"   
  
Kouga's opponent was invisable to the eye. The wolf lept high into the air as Shesshomaru lashed out in the place where he once stood.   
  
"Maybe if you showered more often I wouldn't of been able to smell you so easily. You're hard to miss." Shesshomaru smirked at Kouga's remark.  
  
"You think that was a acciendent you fool. How much fun would it be if I had just killed you on the spot. Without even giving you a far chance. Take your best shot." Shesshomaru's eyes were cold and empty. They sent chills down Kouga's spin.  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
His anger had overcame him completely. There was no real sense of reality. Kouga once agian charged blindly at Shesshomaru. He was much more violent with his attacks, kicking and punching. Kouga curled up his fist and landed a hard punch upon Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru touched the tip of his lip and looked at his hand. Blood. That flea-bitten wolf had made him bleed.  
  
"That's enough." Shesshomaru said smoothly, standing still with his eyes colder than before. Kouga hurled himself into the air and towards him.   
  
Kouga threw his fist towards Shesshomaru just as he disappeared. Kouga eyes widened and searched for a sign. Shesshomaru appeared once again behind Kouga. Emotion and expressionless, Shesshomaru took his able arm, thrust it simply into Kouga's heart and back out. Kouga managed a struggled gasp and looked down. He touched his wound, not wanting to believe it. His eyes were still wide. Kouga growled on the inside as his body crumbled to the ground. Kouga's mouth lay open and his eyes were wide and out of focus.  
  
"Damn you Shesshomaru. You'll get yours."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was painted with oranges, reds and pinks. The evening was warm, birds soared in the sky and the small forest creatures went about their daily rutines (A/n: small forest creatures? i must be bored). A gentle breeze blew by. The scenery could only be discribed as non-earthly, magical and peaceful. Like something out of a book or someone's imagination.On a hill stood a girl. The hill was steep with high grass, gorgeous flowers and the edge of a forest was behind it. Another figure walked up behind the girl.   
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this? Its so unbelieveable. There is no reason to be afraid. I have the perfect family, the perfect life. Especially with Inuyasha here. These flowers are beautiful. Mom would be like a kid in a candy store here. I wonder what they're up too. Oh well. I have Satsuki and Inuyasha. This place-"  
  
"You ready?" Kagome's thoughts were interupted. She turned her head around and smiled. There was no reason for her to be startled. There was no danger here, no pain, no sorrow, no nothing. Just peace. Kagome loved it.  
  
"Yeah," She looked back towards the scenery that she had been staring at. "Let's go." A small giggle emitted from Kagome's arms. The two looked down and laughed.  
  
"You got something to say runt?" Inuyasha teased. Satsuki laughed as Kagome handed her to Inuyasha. "Let's go." Kagome nodded in responce. Inuyasha gave Kagome their daughter and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to him.   
  
The sun was almost gone and the sky was painted in darker reds and the pink had changed to a dark purple. As the sun fell behind the horizon, so did the family. They walked into the sunset and vanished, just like a movie. Gone without a trace. When the sun had set, a warm and comforting breeze swirled. The breeze carried nothing but a few leaves and Satsuki's faded, ghostly laughter. The stars smiled down, locking away their secret of a love between a hanyou and human girl from another era. No one will ever have to know what took place here and no one ever will.   
  
End Chapter 8  
  
End Between Two Worlds  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: THE END!!! What'd ya guys think? Sorry it took sooo long to get it up. Ive been ummmmm busy? shall we say? lol! anyway! plz R&R! Thank all of you that reviewed!! It means soo much! Thank you! Oh and incase you were wondering, they were dead. Plz check out some of my other stories. I have one other posted but im typing like 5 lol...i know what ur thinkin "Go away! its over! your done! Leave!" So i shall! Thanks! Goodnight! 


End file.
